


Nasty Little Fuck

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Spanking, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: “Daddy… lube.” Peter whines breathlessly.“Oh, baby,” Tony coos, pushing himself in. “I thought you wanted it to hurt?”





	Nasty Little Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: https://prettypeterstark.tumblr.com/post/180210492169/daddy-lube
> 
> (ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+)

“Daddy, daddy, close…” Peter whimpers for what feels like the hundredth time that morning. The wet heat surrounding his cock retreats and Peter stares down at Tony with glossy eyes.

Smirking at Peter from his place on his knees, water from the shower soaking his hair, Tony coos, “Already?”

Peter whines. He doesn’t understand why he is being punished for having a wet dream, it’s not like he can control what his body does when he’s asleep. He supposes the fact that he woke up, shoved his hand into his underwear, and tried to finish himself without permission also had to do with the punishment. It doesn’t change the fact that Peter is starting to get frustrated, the injustice of being punished like this at 7 in the morning sparking anger in Peter’s chest.

His mouth falling open when Tony takes him back into his mouth, Peter’s brain momentarily goes offline. The only thing he can think about is how stunningly good Tony’s skilled tongue feels as it rolls over the head of his cock.

When Peter’s thighs start to shake a few denied orgasms later, Tony is sure to listen closely to Peter’s signs that he is close. Peter doesn’t get in trouble very often, and as a result he’s really not equipped to deal with being edged and denied for so long. Peter has been known to have a hard time gauging how close he is after a certain point in his punishment, and by the time he recognizes that his muscles are drawing tight and his hips are canting expectantly, it’s too late. Tony hears Peter’s noises start to taper off, and he removes himself just in time, Peter’s cock bobbing helplessly with the beginnings of an orgasm he won’t have.

Coming so close without relief has fresh resentment blossoming in Peter’s chest, and he feels completely justified when his hand replaces Tony’s mouth.

“Peter,” Tony warns, “Stop-“

“Shut up!” Peter hisses. His strokes short and fast, and the promised relief of an orgasm expands in his stomach.

Tony is momentarily stunned, but recovers in time to grab Peter’s wrist and snatch his hand away as he stands. He looks down at Peter’s cock, smirking cruelly when a single bead of ejaculate bubbles from his slit, but nothing else.

Peter tosses his head back against the shower wall, stomping his foot indignantly. “No! Stop!”

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” Tony hisses. “Peter, I’m going to have to spank you when we get out. Do you understand that?”

Peter snatches his hand away from Tony and crosses his arms defiantly, squeezing past Tony and walking out of the shower.

Tony sighs, turning off the water and following Peter. He finds the boy sitting on the bed, scowling. Tony sits beside him and pats own his knees. “Here.”

Peter complies silently, the only sound he makes being a pitiful whimper when his cock is squashed between Tony’s knees and his stomach.

Tony smiles to himself. Peter’s anger only runs as deep as his need for an orgasm, and the fact that Peter is only prolonging his own suffering by being difficult has Tony feeling a bit of pity for him. “Ready?”

Peter doesn’t respond, glaring at the floor. The first strike makes him yelp, but he manages to stay quiet for the second, fourth, ninth slap.

Tony brings his hand down for the tenth and final slap, leaving his hand there to rub at the reddened skin. “All done.”

“It didn’t hurt.” Peter grumbles, a clear lie. He has tears in his eyes in response to the stinging of his ass, but he refuses to look at Tony.

“It didn’t?” Tony asks airily. “Should I do it again?”

“You couldn’t hurt me if I wanted you to.” Peter snarks back.

Tony wets his lips. “Do you want me to hurt you, baby boy?”

Peter hesitates, but finally says, “Yeah, but you can’t.” Peter yelps when he is easily tossed onto the bed and Tony comes crawling over him, his stubble scratching at his neck.

Tony sucks a mark into Peter’s skin before he forces Peter’s legs open and places himself between them. Peter’s face is twisted into a pretty scowl until Tony places his hand over his cock, at which point it immediately melts away. “Poor baby. You just need to come, don’t you?”

“Please…” Peter whimpers, watching Tony’s head dip between his thighs. He feels a warm tongue lathe over his entrance and squeaks, trying to rut himself into Tony’s hand. “Oh, daddy, that’s perfect, that’s- that’s-!”

Tony allows Peter to writhe against his hand for a few minutes as he eats him out, giving him something that feels nice but not quite enough to get him there. When Peter starts to get restless, hips rising off the bed in search of more friction, Tony pulls his hand away and gets on his knees between Peter’s legs.

Peter is so hungry for any touch Tony has to give him, and he pulls his legs back to give Tony more room. He feels Tony’s head tease at his entrance and he whimpers, waiting for Tony to actually press inside until he realizes that not only has Tony not prepped him at all, he hasn’t used any lube.

“Daddy… lube.” Peter whines breathlessly.

“Oh, baby,” Tony coos, pushing himself in. “I thought you wanted it to hurt?”

Peter squeals quietly when Tony bottoms out and immediately starts to snap his hips, the sting of such a stretch bringing tears to his eyes.

“Am I hurting you now?” Tony snarls, moving at an unforgiving pace.

“No!” Peter hisses through grit teeth.

Tony forcefully turns Peter’s head to the side and splays his hand over Peter’s face, crushing his cheek into the bed. He picks up a slower, rougher rhythm, and he doesn’t stop until Peter is wailing. He looks down to watch himself come inside Peter, and notices that Peter is still impossibly hard between them despite the obvious pain he is in. That is the final straw for Tony before he is planting himself in Peter’s ass and filling him with come.

Peter gasps for air when Tony stops moving, a small, disappointed noise leaving his throat before he can catch himself.

“You’re such a little slut, you know that?” Tony says wryly. He grabs Peter’s cock, using the small puddle of precum on Peter’s stomach to slick his slow, tight pumps. “Look at you, you would have come if I’d’ve touched you. You’re so hungry for cock you don’t even need lube, you nasty little fuck.”

But Peter isn’t listening to the insults; he’s arching of the bed and into Tony’s hand. “Daddy, oh daddy please!”

Tony, while exasperated by Peter’s behavior, can’t help but smirk at how easily Peter’s rage fades away when he is being taken care of. “I really want to let you come, sweetie, but I can’t when you act so badly. I have to punish you until you are a good boy, understand?”

Peter whines when Tony takes his hand away, but doesn’t have long to complain before Tony flips him over.

Tony pushes his cock inside Peter’s hole, already hard again at the sight of seeing Peter so needy and pliant. “Do. You. Under. Stand?” He says with each body-jerking thrust.

“Yes, yes!” Peter keens. Tony slimy release from minutes earlier lubricates his thrusts, and oh, god, Tony’s slick head rubbing mercilessly into the bundle of nerves inside him is enough to have him begging on its own. The fact that he is already so far gone, practically silent and gagging for Tony to finish him, only makes Peter that much more responsive.

Tony grabs Peter by the hair and snatches his head back to huff in his ear, “When are you going to come, Peter?”

With his cock squeezed between his stomach and the sheets, the pressure in his belly is actually gathering a little faster than Peter is used to. He’s been so close for so long that he’s having trouble pin-pointing exactly how far away his release will be. “I don’t- I don’t know!”

“No.” Tony snarls, yanking Peter’s head to the side with such force that it pops. “When do bratty little boys get to come?”

Oh. “Whenever daddy says so!”

“There you go.” Tony says, the edge in his voice not as sharp. He doesn’t let up, fucking Peter through all of his squeals, gasps, and wordless warnings that he is getting close.

The realization that he is about to lose it on Tony’s sheets, _right now_ , has Peter trying to scramble to his knees. “Daddy!” Peter whimpers, trying and failing to get his cock away from the slick pressure of the silk sheets. “I need- I need to-!”

“Ah-ah.” Tony tuts, pressing his hand into Peter’s lower back and forcing him down onto the bed. “Don’t you try to touch yourself, your cock can stay right there until I’m ready for you to come.”

Peter’s only response is a ragged sigh at his cock being jammed back into the warmth of his own fluids built up in Tony’s sheets, his whole body pulling tight around his upcoming orgasm.

Tony quirks his brow at Peter’s uptick in urgent breaths, and it catches him off guard when Peter suddenly shouts weakly. His thin hips rut into the mattress, suddenly less interested in Tony’s cock, and it occurs to him what is happening. Tony pulls out and forcefully rolls Peter onto his back, watching him squirm helplessly, his lip caught between his teeth. Tony keeps his eyes trained on Peter’s cock, finally sending the boy a glare when his cock stops flaring and he sees that Peter didn’t actually make it over the edge. “Peter.”

“I didn’t- I was trying to tell you!” Peter pants, his face red with effort and shame and frustration. Tears build at the corners of his eyes and his voice cracks as he says, “I tried to tell you and you just pushed me back down! I couldn’t hold it!”

Peter’s defense is accented by a small fist slamming into the mattress, and Tony has to resist a smirk. Peter is so cute when he is angry, with his pretty little cock leaking between his legs. Tony sighs, spreading Peter’s legs apart and pushing back inside.

“Daddy…” Peter whimpers, his hands slipping under his pillow to claw at the fabric. “Oh, oh daddy, please!”

“Please what?” Tony asks flatly, thrusting with little interest.

Peter gives a broken cry, rocking himself into Tony’s movements as if it will somehow make friction happen on his cock. “It hurts!”

Tony chuckles darkly, grabbing Peter by the hips for better leverage. “Good, you’re getting what you wanted.”

Peter’s whole body jars with Tony’s rough thrusts, the force of the movements slowly edging Peter up the bed until the top of his head is thumping against the headboard. That is hardly a concern for him at this point; his focus currently fixated on the pad of Tony’s thumb, using his fluids to rubs circles over the head of his cock. Peter’s hips snatch mindlessly, and he actually feels the muscles in his stomach going taut at the simple touch, his legs kicking against panic flushing over him. “Stop- Stop- gonna come!”

Tony pulls his thumb away from Peter’s cock and directs it into his mouth, smiling cruelly at how eager Peter is to taste himself on his tongue. His cheeks glisten with tears, and a quiet sob bubbles out of his mouth when Tony removes his digit from between his lips. “Oh, poor baby. You’re so close, huh?”

Peter nods loosely, whining when Tony stops thrusting. “Daddy, please, please, I’m so sorry, I’ll be good, please!”

Tony removes himself from Peter’s entrance when the boy starts to outright sob, his thin body shaking when Tony sits back and pulls him into his lap. Peter gasps sharply when his cock is squeezed between Tony’s stomach and his own, and Tony does his best not to let his obvious desperation make him break. “Safeword?”

“S’- s’ Germany.” Peter cries into Tony’s neck, his skin crawling with the effort it takes not to thrust into Tony’s stomach. “Daddy you feel so good, please let me, please-“ Peter gives a single pulse of his hips, a withering shout following the action.

“Hey!” Tony scolds, his hand immediately coming down to give Peter’s ass a sharp smack. “You stop that right now, Peter, or I won’t let you come for a fucking week, you hear me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry daddy!” Peter babbles, crying into Tony’s shoulder. Peter’s body remains deathly still, the only movement being that of his body wracking with sobs.

Tony runs his hand over the raised skin where he’d spanked Peter, thinking about what should happen next. He doesn’t want Peter to think that breaking down and crying is the way to get what he wants out of sex, but at the same time, Peter has clearly reached his limit. His body is struggling to keep still, to even keep upright, and Tony isn’t sure that Peter can handle being edged again without cracking. He sighs through his nose, deciding that Peter has probably endured enough punishment to make up for his offense.

Tony allows Peter to cry a while longer, waiting for his body-jerking hiccups to dissipate before he says, “I think you’ve had enough now, sweetie.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Peter weeps, falling silent for a moment when Tony’s warm hand wraps around the head of his cock and starts to jerk him off, tight and fast.

“Come as soon as you need to, sweetheart.” Tony coos, though he is interrupted by Peter practically screaming in his ear. Hot fluid sprays over his stomach, and Peter wilts into his body with a heavy sigh of relief.

Peter is barely able to stay awake, kissing at Tony’s shoulder and dozing before it is even lunch time. “Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Petey.” Tony says, dragging his fingers up and down Peter’s back until he feels the boy go boneless with sleep.


End file.
